


she's a masterpiece

by clarissabelles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/pseuds/clarissabelles
Summary: cute & short fluffy-ish valentine's day thing





	

“I had a feeling you would be painting somewhere.” 

 

Izzy stepped into the room. The room was brighter than the others in the institute, and it wasn’t just because Clary was in it. The stained glass was thinner, and the colors were mostly all whites and blues. They formed a huge picture telling the epic of the birth of an angel. It was no wonder Clary would chose this room to convert into a studio for herself.

 

“Izz, you’re here! I thought we didn’t have plans until later.” She looked up at her with a beaming smile. She was wearing baggy, paint stained clothes. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun held together by a pencil. She was adorable like this, Izzy thought. 

 

“We don’t, but I really just wanted to see you now.” She raised her eyebrows hopefully. “Sorry.”

 

“Izz, it’s fine.” She took a step closer. “I just feel bad I didn’t have a chance to get dressed up for you. I mean- look at you. God, you look stunning in that dress.” 

 

Clary bit her lip as she slowly moved her eyes, looking at Izzy. Even the way she looked at things was an art. The cute way her brows moved with each expression, the way she smirked.

 

Izzy reached out and touched her cheek with her hand. Naturally, Clary leaned into her and put her hand on top of Izzy’s.

 

“Babe, you look beautiful. I don’t even know where to start.” She smiled and Clary leaned in for a kiss. The softness of her lips made her heart skip a beat, as always. 

 

When they each pulled back, Clary noticed a streak of paint on Izzy’s cheek. She laughed and went to wipe it off, but Izzy caught her hand before she could.

 

“Instead of just getting rid of it, we could make things even and put some paint on your face.”

 

“As appealing as a paint fight sounds, paints are expensive and we’re not about to make a mess of the institute.”

 

“Ugh, fine. I just thought it’d be romantic and fun” 

 

She had a teasing tone to her voice, she even considered grabbing Clary by the collar of her shirt and pulling her into a kiss. It would be better if saved for their date though.

 

“I can paint your face though.”

 

Now she had Izzy’s attention. Not that she ever didn’t have her attention, she was her girlfriend after all. She just always managed to find more ways to fascinate her. 

 

Clary used colors she knew Izzy would love. She watched her mix brilliant shades of red and join them with purple. The colors she used reminded her of raspberries and a pink sunset. 

 

When Izzy asked her, what she was painting, she stayed silent. She felt the brush on her cheek and move down to her jawline. The way Clary’s eyes looked when she was painting had always been enthralling to her. Clary knew she was watching, and whenever they met eyes she was upset she couldn’t smile back. It was hard for her to stay stoic during this ordeal, even considering her shadowhunter training.

 

“And… done.” 

 

She stood up immediately and walked towards the mirror. An elegant rose was on her face, in full bloom. It was a million different shades of pink, each one a color she would associate with the way Clary made her feel.

 

Clary came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Izzy felt as if she could burst, it was such a warm, happy moment.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.”

  
_ And I love you. _ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still very much trying to get used to writing and i love clizzy so feedback would be greatly appreciated. also ty to tiffany for the idea!!! sorry it took me almsot a day tho


End file.
